


In The Dark

by TricksterInTheShadows



Series: SongFics [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Black Keys, Loki - Freeform, No Ansgt (Suprisingly), Sinister Kid, Songfic, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is, a Sinister Kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

In the Dark

__

_When the crooks are out_

_And the streets are grey_

_You know I wouldn’t have it any other way_

Loki loved it all.

 

He loved the darkness and secrecy that the night brought on. He admired how each person’s devils and demons were revealed in the shadows and the secluded areas; how one’s true self was exposed yet shielded. He thanks the Gods for the ease of plotting mischief and mayhem within the depths of the after twilight hours.

 

 He simply loved the darkness and all the wonders, terrible and beautiful, it held within its tendrils of shadow, and for the time being he wouldn’t change that fact.

_I’ve got a tortured mind_

_And my blade is sharp_

_A bad combination, in the dark_

And within the dark, the depths of black like a void, Loki’s mind worked and his blade struck.

 

In the night time, Loki would spread lies, deceptions that even the gods fell so easily for.  He would whisper rumours into one ear and a disputation into the next.  And, cunningly, Loki worked the truths into his words to cause horror and suspicion among the people. The thoughts that flooded his mind and the ideas would become the words spoken with a delicate subtlety on his lips.

 

So, using his words as his sharpest blade, he spread the lies and hidden truths throughout the city, all to watch how a few simply spoken sentences could destroy, rebuild and corrupt the already so damaged and hurt, even the ones who were divine.


End file.
